Across Generations
by TheTwoMind
Summary: Two Potters, one mute, one noisy, a friend that speaks to a mute... The mute speaks back. A group, reborn with an outsider in the midst... I'm making this up as i go along 'cause it sounds edgy.
1. HE'S SO PRECIOUS AND TINY!

**AN: Hey guys! So… This has actually been bugging me for a while… So I finally gave in and decided to write it! And I have to write now since I saved it before I did anything past Hey Guys… Oh well! This should be fun!**

Harry Potter entered the great hall, with a fairly large group standing around him, all of them talking to each other happily, except for the Boy-Who-Lived… Oddly enough.

McGonagall went through the names, stopping as she reached Harry Potter, noticing that there were too many people left, with only a few names on the list. As she checked the list again it shook, pushing out a new list with many of the older names put on the new one with other names next to them. So, she read them out in order.

"Granger, Hermione/Prower, Miles!" She called out, squinting as she did so to make sure she got them right.

A girl with straight brown hair, which had blonde hints to it, walked forwards, ignoring the stares that she got due to the strange twin fox tails that sprouted from… Somewhere… She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head. After a few minutes the hat finally decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It roared as she headed to the table silently.

"Weasley, Ronald/Echidna, Knuckles!" Was next, the Weasley son looked normal, apart from the dreadlocks and strange spiked fists…

His head touched the hat an- "GRYFFINDOR!" Instantly the hat decided.

It kept going, many students were sorted, all of them into Gryffindor… And then, it was time…

"Potter, Harry/Hedgehog, Sonic!" She called out, before she gasped, another name appearing.

"P-Potter, Harry/Hedgehog, Modern, S-Sonic!" She called out again, adding an extra piece in as another boy stepped out from behind a pillar, revealing a much older looking, but still 11, version of the boy who lived, as everyone noted the first Harry was quite short…

"Hey there!" The taller one said with a grin. "So… Who's goin' first? Me or Him?" He asked curiously.

"I believe, that we should go in order of names…" Dumbledore said from his place at the table.

"Alright! Hey Mi-" The taller one said before stopping, looking for the first Harry, until he found him sitting on the stool already, kicking his feet in the air, barely visible under the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" It called out, the taller Harry took the hat and put it on with a grin, getting, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The two Harry's sat down at the table together, high fiving as they did.

"Mr… Potters, if you could come to my office at the earliest convenient point?" Dumbledore asked, clearly confused.

"Kay!" The tall one said, giving a thumbs up, the smaller one just gave a thumbs up.

 **1 hour later**

The two Harry's entered the office with McGonagall leaving afterwards.

"So, You uh, wanted to see us? Sir?" The tall one asked curiously, remembering to say sir afterwards.

"Indeed…" Dumbledore said, watching the two closely. "I am most curious as to how there are two of you." He explained.

"Oh! Well, that's kinda complicated sir, but the short version is that there isn't. We're actually from two different dimensions or something, at least, that's the theory since I can't remember this happening. Mini-Me here is the Harry Potter of your world, and me and my friends are from our own dimension, or… Well, Mini-Me is from his own dimension, one where my eyes never went green, or learned my homing attack… We call it the Classic dimension, I'm from the modern dimension." He explained with a shrug. "So… Just call us Classic or Modern, we'll also both respond to Sonic, or Harry." He added as 'Classic' Nodded his head. "Oh, and ah, Classic's kinda mute. It's why we're from different dimensions, since I could talk at the point he's at, even before I stopped looking like him." He added again.

"Interesting… I'll have to ask you to tell me more at some point…" Dumbledore mused, letting them go to the common room.

 **Outside the office.**

The two Sonics left the office and raced down the stairways quickly, Modern leaving smoke and a trail of light behind him as he ran, forming an aura of light. Classic ran with his legs in an infinity symbol, occasionally spinning into a ball and running along the walls before they both crashed into a painting that slammed open from impact.

"Sonic…" A voice said as Hermione rolled her eyes, reading a book as she did.

"Heh… Hey Amy…" Modern mumbled quietly, getting a silent snicker from classic.

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?! We thought something got you!" A girl asked him as she clung to his side.

"Well… I couldn't, I was sorta… Well I didn't know where I was, it was just a black void for, I don't know how long, but then I did know where I was, and I just… Went with the flow, eventually I ended up here." He explained with a shrug.

"So, do you have anything about Classic's life? We can't figure anything out since well, he's mute." Hermione said.

"Sure thing Tails." Modern said with a nod. Classic suddenly bursting out hand signs at a speed most couldn't keep up with, except for Modern and a random student who paled as she saw them.

"Uh huh… Got it, really? Wow!" Modern muttered to himself as he managed to keep up with the signs. "Ok, I got it for you." He said, writing it down so that they could read it, knowing that he'd forget something if he spoke it.

"So… How can you understand him?" Ron asked.

"Hey, remember I was mute back when I was him, and since we seem to be more like split timelines than anything, I'll bet that the change was me getting a voice and my homing attack, not to mention eyes." Modern shrugged. "I used to use sign language when I was mute, I didn't use it for ages but I still practice just in case I need to." He explained, with Classic off using Sign Language to talk to the other student that had understood him, with that student using it to talk back to him.

"Huh, looks like Classic's found a friend!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah, and someone he can actually talk to, which means if something happens and I go missing or something and Classics the only one to see it, he can tell someone, if they can actually understand him that is…" Modern muttered the last part.

"What d'you mean?" She asked him.

"Well he takes shortcuts a lot, for example for certain people he'll use letters and not the full names. I'd be M, he'd be C, Knux would be K, and you'd be T, and so on. For say, Cream, he'd use CR, to tell the difference." He explained with a final shrug before heading to bed, Classic following him after signing a goodbye to his new friend, who signed back with a smile. "C'mon mini-me, time to take a snooze cruise." He said as he flopped onto the soft bed.


	2. Modernapping

**AN: So… Someone said that there was no way magic couldn't fix muteness. And that's true, if, and that's a big IF, Classic was mute in the way of, he has a throat problem, or he lacked a tongue. But, he just lacks the parts necessary to make any sounds, he can do everything a normal person could do, except for speak. So, while I agree that magic could fix it, it can't, not with Classic anyway, and even if it could, he's literally been in the wizarding world twice, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts. He never would have had a chance to have it fixed if he could. I'm sorry I just, it was a good point, but no, Classic will stay mute, it means that if I put, for example…**

" **Wha?" Sonic asked.**

 **Then you'd instantly know that Modern was talking. Besides, Classic has speed and sign language, he can talk just as fast as a talking Sonic! Ok onto the story now. This may be a little weird, since I've been writing for days on end to get this done… And by that I mean I keep stopping and waiting to think of what else to write.**

Classic grinned as he bounced on Modern's bed, waking his more experienced counterpart up.

"Jeez, what?" Modern asked him as he got out of the bed and changed into a blue hoodie and jeans, Classic wearing a cyan shirt and jeans, with his regular pointed shoes on his feet.

Classic signed to him quickly as he sat on his bed.

"Seriously? What time is it?" Modern asked, checking his watch. "5 in the morning?! Why did you wake me up?" He complained, before being dragged downstairs by Classic.

 **Hours later**

Modern groaned as he entered the classroom with his friends and alternate self.

It was charms, taught by Flitwick. There was a bit of trouble with names, until the group just said to call them either of them, they didn't mind. And for the Harry's/Sonic's to call them Modern and Classic.

Classic had some trouble with spells at first for obvious reasons, he was mute. Eventually Modern gave up trying and just focused on his own spells. A few minutes later Classic was floating as he stood in the supersonic position, before freaking out and falling to the floor silently.

Modern snickered at his counterpart's misfortune, who glared at him and quickly signed something. "Really? Huh…" He muttered, scratching his head.

"Mr Potter? Would you care to explain what just happened?" Flitwick asked confused.

"Oh, right! Well… Classic just kinda started waving the wand around like you'd said to, and then well… He kinda signed something…" Modern trailed off as Classic made the same signs without the wand in his hands. "Oh, he signed Float." He said like it was normal.

"Hmm… Could it be…?" Flitwick muttered to himself, as the lesson continued.

 **Next lesson**

Classic bounced into the classroom, landing in front of his desk on the front of his feet and arms spread out to his side.

"Nice goin'!" Modern said as he clapped, sitting next to Classic, the girl from the night before sitting on his other side. He then silently smirked as he noticed Classic gain the smallest blush.

The girl smiled at Classic with a small grin, her hands forming some basic signs that made Classic's eyes widen in excitement, before signing rapidly, so fast that Modern couldn't keep up, but somehow the girl managed to keep up and match in speed.

Modern's jaw dropped along with the rest of the, jokingly named, 'Sonic team' at the speeds the two were signing at. From what he could see, Classic was telling her his entire life story and then some.

A Greasy looking man in black walked into the classroom, glaring at the Sonics and the girl next to them, before beginning the lesson.

He took the register quickly, before stopping on the names that were the strangest.

"Harry Potter… Both of them, well Potter… What kind of spell did you do to cause this? As you should know, magic that creates clones are illegal, you will… Unfortunately, have to go to Azkaban…" He said sourly, but excited by the possibility of this Azkaban place…

"Yeah, buuuuuuuuuut… We aren't clones, it's called parallel worlds you idiot." Modern said rolling his eyes.

"50 points from Gryffindor." He said, before turning to Classic. "Potter! Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" He asked quickly, getting a confused look from Classic, and a glare from Modern. "You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Classic scratched his head thinking before shrugging. "And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Classic gave him a glare before signing something out in sign language, getting chuckles from the only people who could understand him.

 **I'm sorry, I can't do this well… 1 hour later**

Modern grinned at Classic as he and the rest of the team left the classroom and then walked off with Classic, so that the rest of the team could talk to Classics new friend….

 **5 minutes later**

Classic stared as Modern was dragged away inside a familiar container, unable to move. Both of them I mean, Classic was tied up with laser ropes.

"Sonic?!" He heard a voice call from a distance, he turned his head and saw his Modern counterpart's friends, he struggled to break free of the ropes without success.

"Over there!" He heard Knuckles shout, before the ropes were hit with a large hammer from Amy, letting Classic break free.

"Did you see what happened?" Tails asked him, getting a nod.

"Well?! What happened to my Sonic?!" Amy screeched at the poor mute, who responded by tapping his throat.

"Right… This is bad… I never learned sign language, Sonic started talking a while after I met him." Tails muttered.

"So how do we find out?" Shadow asked, oh yeah he's there as well!

"I can help." A voice said from behind everyone, which was the girl.

"How?" Amy asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah! You know Sign Language!" Tails realised.

"Yeah, I do." She nodded, turning to classic, who started to sign out slowly, so that he could be carefully. "E, G, G, B, O, X, G, O, O…" She said as he signed it out. "I have no idea what that means."

"Eggman?" Tails asked, getting a nod from Classic.

"Box… A capsule?" Knuckles asked, getting a thumbs up.

"But Goo? What does that mean?" Shadow asked confused, causing Classic to sign something else out.

"B, R, A, I, N, G, O, O." The girl said out again.

"Chaos?!" Tails, Amy and Knuckles exclaimed, getting a shrug.

"The big goo thing with the visible brain?" Tails explained to Classic, getting a nod.


End file.
